impactfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken Shamrock
Kenneth Wayne Shamrock (born Kenneth Wayne Kilpatrick; February 11, 1964) is an American retired mixed martial artist, semi-retired professional wrestler, and bare-knuckle boxing promoter. A UFC Hall of Fame member, Shamrock is widely regarded as one of the biggest stars in the history of MMA, as well as an icon and pioneer of the sport. He has headlined over 15 main events and co-main events in the UFC and Pride FC and set numerous pay-per-view records. In the early part of his UFC career, Shamrock was named "The World's Most Dangerous Man" by ABC News in a special called "The World's Most Dangerous Things". The moniker has stuck as his nickname. Shamrock became known early on in the UFC for his rivalry with Royce Gracie. After fighting to a draw with Gracie in the inaugural UFC 'Superfight', he became the first UFC Superfight Champion when he defeated Dan Severn at UFC 6; the title was eventually replaced by the UFC Heavyweight Championship when weight categories were introduced to the UFC. He was also the first foreign MMA Champion in Japan, winning the title of King of Pancrase. During his reign as the UFC Superfight Champion, he was widely considered the #1 mixed martial artist in the world. In 2008, Shamrock was ranked by Inside MMA as one of the top 10 greatest mixed martial arts fighters of all time. He is the founder of the Lion's Den mixed martial arts training camp, and is the older brother of Frank Shamrock. In addition to his mixed martial arts career, Shamrock enjoyed considerable success in professional wrestling, particularly during his tenure with the World Wrestling Federation (WWF). There, he is a one-time Intercontinental Champion, a one-time World Tag Team Champion and the 1998 King of the Ring. Shamrock also wrestled for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling, where he is a one-time NWA World Heavyweight Champion and a 2002 Gauntlet for the Gold winner. He headlined multiple pay-per-view events in both promotions, including 1997's D-Generation X: In Your House, where he challenged for the WWF Championship. WWE has credited Shamrock with popularizing the ankle lock submission hold. In wrestling * Finishing moves ** Ankle lock ** Belly-to-belly suplex * Signature moves ** Calf kick ** Dragon screw ** Fujiwara armbar ** Hurricanrana ** Jumping spin kick ** Lariat ** Sleeper hold ** Snap scoop powerslam ** Multiple suplex variations: *** Belly-to-back *** Fisherman's *** Vertical * Nicknames ** "Three Alpha" ** "The World's Most Dangerous Man" * Entrance themes ** Universal Wrestling Federation / Pro Wrestling Fujiwara Gumi *** "Welcome to the Jungle" by Guns N' Roses *** "Danger Zone" by Kenny Loggins ** World Wrestling Federation *** "Dangerous" by Jim Johnston *** "The Ultimate" by Jim Johnston *** "Union" by Jim Johnston (used as a member of the Union) ** Total Nonstop Action Wrestling / IMPACT Wrestling *** "Lion's Den" by Dale Oliver ** MMA *** "Shamrockin'" by Gary Hoe *** "What You Got" by Reveille *** "Slayed" by Overseer ** Independent circuit *** "The Ultimate" by Jim Johnston Championships and accomplishments Mixed martial arts * Ultimate Fighting Championship ** UFC Hall of Fame (Pioneer wing, 2003 inductee) ** UFC Superfight Championship (one time, inaugural) ** One successful title defense ** One title retention (Draw, UFC 7) ** Longest fight in UFC history (36 minutes) - with Royce Gracie at UFC 5 ** UFC Viewer's Choice Award90 * Pancrase Hybrid Wrestling ** King of Pancrase (1994) ** King of Pancrase Tournament winner ** First ever champion of Pancrase * Pride Fighting Championships ** Pride Grand Prix 2000 Finals Superfight Winner * World Mixed Martial Arts Association ** WMMAA Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * Black Belt Magazine ** 2000 Full-Contact Fighter of the Year * Wrestling Observer Newsletter ** 2002 Feud of the Year vs. Tito Ortiz ** 2006 Feud of the Year vs. Tito Ortiz Professional wrestling * Battle Championship Wrestling ** BCW Tag Team Championship (1 time, current) – with Carlo Cannon * Pro Wrestling Illustrated ** Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1997) ** Ranked #8 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 1998 ** Ranked #226 of the top 500 singles wrestlers of the "PWI Years" in 2003 * South Atlantic Pro Wrestling ** SAPW Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** SAPW Heavyweight Title Tournament (1991) * Total Nonstop Action Wrestling ** NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) ** Gauntlet for the Gold (2002 – Heavyweight) * World Wrestling Federation ** WWF Intercontinental Championship (1 time) ** WWF Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Big Boss Man ** King of the Ring (1998) ** WWF Intercontinental Championship Tournament (1998) Mixed martial arts record Mixed rules Kickboxing record Category:Roster